Talk:Tau Ceti
Amber In my opinion "Amber, Tau Ceti IV" suggests that Amber is a city on Tau Ceti IV, not that Amber is an alternative name for that planet. What do you think? -- Cid Highwind 17:45, 15 Nov 2004 (CET) :Seems as if "Amber" could be anything EXCEPT a repeat of the planet name.. after all, nobody signs their ship out of "Earth, Sol III." Amber could be anything on or around Tau Ceti IV: A starbase, orbital station, ground station, even a region or city. We don't know, but i think the notation fairly prevents the interpretation it is the planet name.. One thing I always thought likeliest is that "Amber" was a company or organizion that registered the ship -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 18:16, 15 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Some time after I typed that I thought similar, but I still had Star Trek Maps in my had when I saw and edited the Tau Ceti article. -- Kobi 18:44, 15 Nov 2004 (CET) Mirror Tau Ceti? Is there an article for the Mirror Tau Ceti, or one for the Battle of Tau Ceti that was fought there? (Both were referenced in .) -- 01:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Both are mentioned in this article. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Should the article have a "Multiple Realities" banner, then? -- 21:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. ;-) – Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Merge Already covered at Tau Ceti, and we generally cover little to no info battles at the page for the location. - 18:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it seems a redirect to Tau Ceti#Mirror Universe would be in order. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Tau Alpha C Where is the idea that Tau Alpha C is in the Tau Ceti system coming from? Because they both have "Tau" in them? It's stated pretty solidly in and that Tau Alpha C is "quite distant," and will take 123 days to reach at Warp 9.5. That suggests that it's about 860 light years away from Federation Space (since Warp 9.5 on the TNG scale is 2548.2424762848814 times the speed of light), not a hop, skip and a jump away from Earth. -- Ibanesse 13:59, 09 Apr 2013 (UTC) : - Beverly Crusher: "You know that alien from '''Tau Ceti', the one who could control warp fields with his mind?''" It doesn't get more specific than that. Federation space is 8,000 light years across. --Pseudohuman (talk) 15:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::As already stated on the other talk page, that just means that the Traveler is somehow "from" Tau Ceti, not necessarily that both places are the same. Perhaps living or being native to Tau Ceti was part of the Travelers cover story, and Dr. Crusher remembered that from the medical records. We even have another case of someone considered to be from/of another place than his home world: Cochrane of Alpha Centauri. --Cid Highwind (talk) 17:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::For completion's sake, my argument on the other page is relevant here: when dialogue is directly contradicted by multiple other sources of canon, why should it be given credence? Like, for example, Harry Morrow's incorrect line in The Search For Spock that the Enterprise is "20 years old." The article for the NCC-1701 doesn't say it was launched in 2265 because other canon, especially "The Menagerie," contradicts that. Same situation. -- Ibanesse 19:39, 10 Apr 2013 (UTC)